Just one summer
by Slytherin Head
Summary: While reading at the park, Myrtle never expected to meet someone like him.


_Disclaimer - I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters that are in the story. I only write this because I didn't want to study for my finals._

A/N - This story was for the "Quote Challenge" set by ToManyLetters.

**Challenge was:**

_"You do not make history. You can only hope to survive it."_

_Quote source: G'Kar of the Kha'Ri, Rising Star; Babylon 5, Season 4, Episode 21_

_Pairing is Tobias Snape and "Moaning" Myrtle._

Any other quotes you may recognize are from Lord of the Rings-The Two Towers, A Midsummer Night's Dream, and Journey to the Center of the Earth.

_A huge thanks to debjunk for beta-ing this and helping me with the title. Honestly, she's a super amazing woman. _

_Hope you enjoy this story!_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Day 1:<strong>_

_"You do not make history__; you can only hope to survive it."_

"_That is ridiculous, if you can't make history—leave your mark in this world—then what is the point of living?"_

"_It is not 'ridiculous', young prince, your idea of making history is ruling fiercely over everyone. Ruling land after land, winning battle after battle…until you can understand that being the strongest is not the only way to survive, I will not allow you to take the crown."_

The young girl sat at the bench pondering over the text she was reading, _'You do not make history. You can only hope to survive it.' _

"What does that mean?" a voice asked from behind her. Looking over her shoulder, she saw a boy leaning against the bench she was sitting at trying to read her book.

Glaring at the boy the girl simply shut her book, placed it inside her bag and quickly got off the bench. She ignored the boy's shouts about her being rude as she walked away. She wasn't the rude one, he was. She hadn't asked him to listen to her read. She hated it when people listen to her read out loud.

More so because no one ever wanted to listen to her read. They always made fun of how she said certain words, or how unfeminine she would sound as she read. She was sure that boy had been laughing at her.

**Day 2:**

"_Strange are the ways of men."_

"But certainty not as strange as a girl like you, out here on your own reading."

The girl sitting on the bench nearly screamed with fright. She had been so absorbed in her book, she hadn't noticed when the boy from the day before had walked up behind her, listening to her reading.

"_I ought to find a new place to read," _she thought to herself. Not bothering to answer back, she closed her book, pushed her pigtails back and stood from her seat. Once again as she walked away from the boy, she heard him shouting at her. But this time it was different from what he was saying the day before.

"I'll see you tomorrow then!" he shouted happily.

**Day 3:**

"_A sweet-faced man; a proper man, as one shall see in a summer's day."_

"Are you writing in your diary?"

This time, she really did scream. Quite loudly too.

Throwing the book at the boy she quickly stood up and ran as fast as she could back to her home.

"Oi! You forgot your book!"

**Day 12:**

_"As long as the heart beats, as long as body and soul keep together, I cannot admit that any creature endowed with a will has need to despair of life." _

The girl pushed her glasses up as she waited for the usual interruptions. When nothing happened she couldn't help but feel a slight pang of sadness within herself. Had he finally gotten the hint and left her alone? Not that she enjoyed being scared witless by some little boy, but he was interesting if nothing else. He wasn't like the other boys at Hogwarts who would make fun of her.

Shaking her head slightly, she turned back to her book. It was a good one after all. It made her wish she could take such an amazing journey herself, but she didn't think she had the same bravery as the people in the story.

Shame.

**Day 13:**

Her aunt had sent her to the local store to buy some ingredients for the night's dinner. In all the excitement of her cousin announcing her engagement, her aunt had completely forgotten to buy the flour for the cake she wanted to buy. Myrtle had offered to go out and buy what was needed since it meant she would be away from all her other aunts and cousins who wouldn't stop asking her when she would be getting married.

She was barely in her second year at Hogwarts. She would rather worry about her grades than whom she wanted to marry.

She didn't see what the rush was to get married. Her cousin had barely finished her schooling last summer, and she had had plans to travel the world, but now, with her wedding set for late autumn, her cousin wouldl never be able to fulfill her dreams.

"_What a waste,"_she thought.

**Day 17:**

"I wasn't talking to you, little boy, so scram! Go find your mummy, and leave me alone," the girl said as she tried to hide her blush.

It had happened once again. She had found a nice tree near her aunt's house and decided it was a nice place to sit and read. Before she knew it, she was so engrossed within her book she hadn't noticed when _he _had sat down next to her. It wasn't until she had gotten to the part in the book where the detective was about to announce the identity of the true murderer, did she finally take notice of his presence, and that was only because she had thought out loud.

"I bet it's the maid who killed the old woman," she said as she looked back a couple of pages where she thought to have found a clue.

"No, it's definitely the doctor," the boy said. Taking the book away from her hands, he found the page he was looking for and pointed out a line from the page. "See, he's the only one who doesn't have an alibi."

"I wasn't talking to you, little boy, so scram! Go find your mummy, and leave me alone."

It had been the only thing she could think to say to him. At least it was better than throwing the book in his face again and running away.

"I'm not little! I'll have you know I'm thirteen-years-old. I also have a name for your information. Tobias Snape at your service, what's your name?" he quickly said in one breath.

"_For a thirteen-years-old, he sure is hyper," _the girl thought, astounded.

"Why should I tell you my name?" she sneered at him. "So you can make fun of it?" As soon as those words left her mouth she regretted them. She hadn't expected a look of hurt to grace his face. Obviously, this boy wasn't like the ones at her school, who only talked to her to make fun of her glasses and pigtails. Softening her gaze she said, "My name is Myrtle."

"Myrtle," Tobias said smiling as he tested her name and making sure he said it right. "I like it," he said with a slight blush. "Why would people make fun of it?"

Shrugging Mytrle pushed her glasses up her nose. "People just like being nasty to others to make themselves feel better, I guess."

Keeping her head down, she didn't notice the look of anger pass Tobias' face. She was startled when he took her hand and pulled her to her feet. "Tobias! What's the deal?"

"Tell me who it was that made fun of you, and I'll take care of them! I'll show them how to treat a lady with respect."

Myrtles face was red with embarrassment. No one had ever offered to take care of the bullies that tormented her at school, not even the professors. The only one who had was a boy named Hagrid, but because he was so much bigger than all the other kids, he didn't dare to use force, he just asked them nicely to leave her alone.

But this boy, who didn't even know her and was smaller than she was willing to fight against those who made fun of her?

Fight those who had more power than him? A Muggle versus a wizard? Just for her honour?

She couldn't help it, it was unintentional, but before she knew what was going on, Tobias was holding her as she cried.

"Myrtle?" Tobias said as he held her. "Please, don't cry. I didn't mean to make you cry!"

**Day 24:**

"Will you come back next summer?" Tobias asked her as he walked hand-in-hand with her through their small town. She had just told him that she was leaving the next day to go back to the boarding school she attended. He wished he would have met her sooner. The time they spent together seemed so short, and he still wanted to get to know her even better.

"Will you be here for me?" she asked timidly.

"Always."

**One year later:**

He had grown quite a lot during this past year. Myrtle wouldn't be able to call him a "little boy" any more. He was probably taller than her by now! He hoped he was, because then he would be able to look at her eyes. Honey-brown eyes, which in his opinion, her glasses just amplified how beautiful they were.

True, she might not have the looks of those theatre people, but he somehow knew that she was more special than any other girl he had ever met. It was as if magic seem to surround her, it showed when she read out loud. Every time he listened to her read, it was as if he was suddenly placed within the book and characters. Every detail seemed to jump out of the book and into their world. Magic. Myrtle was truly magical.

He remembered telling his parents about her. His father had laughed and said that he knew it was a matter of time before the love bug bit his son. All in all, it had been a rather embarrassing moment for Tobias. He dearly hoped they wouldn't act like that when he finally decided to introduced Myrtle to them. Tobias didn't even know if he did want to introduce her to them, he wanted to spend as much time with her as possible before she had to leave again for her school.

Walking past one of the flower shops he stopped and decided to buy some roses for her. The year previous she had told him when she would be returning to visit her aunt. Tobias was going to surprise her by going to meet her at her aunts house. The flowers were just an added bonus. He could just imagine the shine of her eyes when she saw them.

"Special lady in mind, lad?" the shop owner asked.

"Aye, she's quiet amazing," Tobias said. Carefully taking the roses in his arms, he walked back out into the streets. The sun was a few hours away from setting, and he wanted to have enough time to take Myrtle out for a stroll in the park, io sit in the same bench he had first seen her on, and just hold her to make sure he wasn't dreaming. Because surly, Myrtle was a dream, she was too perfect for her to be real.

Not wanting to wait much longer, Tobias quickened his step and made his way towards the home of Myrtle's aunt. He hoped Myrtle was there; any more waiting, and he would go insane.

Finally standing at the front door of Myrtle's summer home, Tobias made sure his shirt was neatly tucked in and his hair was still nicely combed. He would hate for her aunt to think he wasn't good enough for her niece. Once he made sure he was ready, he knocked on the door three times and waited for the door to be answered.

After what seemed years, the door was finally opened, and Tobias found himself looking at a woman in her mid forties. She looked surprised to see him and looked around to see if there was anyone else with him. "Can I help you, young man?"

Smiling and holding up the bouquet of roses Tobias said, "I'm here to see Miss Myrtle. Is she back yet from her boarding school?"

The effect was immediate, the woman's eyes filled with tears as she looked at him with sadness. "I'm afraid Myrtle is never coming back, my dear," she said, her voice almost cracking.

Confusion graced Tobias' features as he took in the information. Did this mean Myrtle had forgotten him? Or had her parents found out about him and had not approved of their daughter seeing a boy they knew nothing of. He had to see her, even if he had to travel half way across the world to do so.

Lowering the bouquet of roses he had bought, he stood straight, letting the woman know he wasn't going to go down without a fight. "Where is she? Why is she never going to come back. I promised her I would always be here, waiting for her!"

Again, confusion, as he watched the older woman sadly shake her head. The tears that had been pooling in her eyes finally flowing down her slightly wrinkled face. Opening the door wider, she stepped outside to stand in front of Tobias, who stepped back to give them room between each other. Trying to control her anguish, she clutched her hand together against her chest. "There... was an incident at her school." The words were so softly spoke, Tobias was sure he had misheard her. Surely she hadn't said "incident."

Nervously chuckling he said, "I'm sorry, I must have heard you wrong. I thought you said there was an incident." The woman stepped closer to him and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. "I'm sorry..."

The words shot a cold feeling of dread to his stomach as he felt the blood drain from his body. "What... what do you mean incident?"

"Myrtle is dead. I'm so sorry, lad, I can't tell you more than that." Lifting her hand from his shoulder, she looked at him in the eyes then turned around to walk back inside her home. Looking back to look at him, she whispered, "I'm sorry," one last time before closing the door.

Numbness. His body, mind and heart were numb. _"Myrtle is dead... dead..._." Letting the roses drop to the ground, Tobias threw himself against the door pounding it with his fist, demanding the woman to open the door and explain. All his mind could think was that it was some sick joke someone was playing on him. Because there was no way his Myrtle could be dead. No. Myrtle... she... she was...

OoOoOoOoOoOo

_"Will you be here for me?" she asked timidly._

"_Always."_


End file.
